Ey, Punk'
by xXAddictedToPunkXx
Summary: Lets take a look at the world. This story is focused on a teen girl and her group of friends. She's just recently started getting good grades and has the boy of her dreams.Everything is going great? But how long until something snaps in her perfect world?


_This world will never be,_

_What I expected,_

_And if I dont belong,_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like its not to late,_

_Its never to late._

A girl of about 15 slipped the ear phones slowly out of her ears as her older brothers car approached the school. "Okay. Remember, your staying with Brandi today, your not getting a ride from me, right?" Alex said as I stuffed my iPod into the oversized brown Hollister hoodie I was wearing. "Yes, I know. I'm riding there with Roger. Quit treating me like I'm 5 instead of 15." I said smiling while I grabbed my binder and stepped out of the car.

I jogged across the street towards the gym, mentally preparing myself for early morning track practice. _'Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In..', _my train of though broke off as I felt some one enclose my hand with theirs which swung my stride off, turning me around to face a boy about an inch taller then me with light brown hair, bleached blonde at the top, with the most beautiful light blue eyes. "Caleb..." I said softly, with a warm hint to my tone.

"Emily..." He said, mocking my tone, while a smirk light up his features. "Getting ready for track, Punk?" He asked, while pulling me into a hug that melted me inside. With my ability to speak leaving me for a moment, I only nodded as I breathed in his familiar scent. He hooked his arm around my waist, and started to walk with me in my original direction. The gym.

He laughed and tousled my hair in a loving way and I complained about him messing up my hair before school even started. "Awww, what? Who you trying to impress? You already have me." Caleb smiled at her with a bright smile. "Haha, that **is** true." I replied sticking my foot out, tripping him up a bit. "Bitch, your so lucky your my girlfriend, or you'd be dead." Caleb laughed, regaining his balance. We reached the gym after about ten minutes of this, and he turned to look at me.

"Okay, this is your stop Punk..." Caleb said as he slowly slid his arms around me again, and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you after first period, okay?"

I nodded and trotted off in the direction of the locker rooms, stopping slightly as I heard Caleb call after me, "Dont let anyone touch my hoodie!" in a laughing tone. I smirked and shook my head as I looked down at the Hollister hoodie. It **so** didn't go with anything I wore, but I loved all the same. I hugged it to me once, before I reached the locker room and had to pull ot off, along with my The Used shirt and grey skinny jeans. I sighed as I pulled on the mandatory uniform of Competitive Athletics that consisted of a red tank top and gold shorts.

I laced up my tennis shoes and retrieved my iPod from Caleb's hoodie. I put it on a random song and started running. Running out of the locker room. Running across the grass. Finally, running around the track. Running was a part of me, I didnt realize until high school that I could take a class that consisted of mostly running. When I ran it felt like all my problems lifted from my skin and were left far behind me, forgotten for the moment.

_Teenagers scare, _

_The living shit out of me,_

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed,_

_So tuck in your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But NOT ME!!!_

I was running to the sweet tones of Gerard Way and the amazing guitar of Mikey Way, when I wakened from my daze by the coaches shrill whistle. "Alright ladies!! Line up!"

We did as she said and she ran us through millions of drills, trying to get our muscles ready to practice running in the close to freezing weather. All the while, I had Caleb on my mind, wondering how I had managed to end up with him. Wondering how lucky one girl can be before it all goes to hell.

See, what had happened was a few years ago, when we were in 8th grade...so about two years ago, all the choir kids had been called outside to pose for a picture to be on our school districts website. I couldnt seem to find my friends, and saw one guy I barley knew, and headed over there. A boy a bit shorter then me turned and looked right at me, dazziling me with his blue eyes for the first time. "Hey...chick. Come over here!." He called, smiling pleadingly.

"Yes?" I asked with a smirk as I looked from him to the boys around him. "Will you hold hands with me?" he asked, with a reason I didnt understand. "Wh-why?" I asked, my eyes wide. Caleb laughed and looked at Mike, the boy I barley knew, and shook his head. "Because, they're making us hold hands, for the picture, and if I hold hands with both Mike AND Levi...well, I'd just feel gay." he explained, as if it could make sense in anyones head, but clearly only did in his. I smiled nervously and agreed to hold his hand as they took the picture. I'm sure he can still remember the smears of red that covered my cheeks as I blushed when he joked with me.

After the picture, I was sure I wouldnt talk to him ever again, but as it turned out, he was in my Science class and I had just never noticed him, and he hadnt seem to notice me. Later, in Science, he walked in, tilted his head and smiled radiently when he caught sight of me and we had been friends ever since.

Then, out of the blue, at a football game where we both had been at the beginning of this year, he asked me out as I huddled into the hoodie I now wore almost everyday. Since then I had been having the best luck of my life. Good grades, no drama with my friends which seemed to happen every week before now, an amazing boyfriend, great friends I could trust with anything, and a good life all around. But like I said before, how much good luck can a girl have before it turns to shit?

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I heard the distant sound of the bell signaling second period from inside the building. I jogged back to the locker room and took a hurried shower. After I had finished drying off and changing back into my clothes that had me labeled as punk, and smiled to myself as I saw Caleb leaning against a pole, waiting patiently to walk to me to my second period Art class. As I walked up to him he said those words I loved to hear...

"Ey, Punk."


End file.
